30 días de placer
by Onlyygiirl54
Summary: Vegeta es traicionado por la única persona a la que llamó amigo y movido por el dolor decide buscar venganza sin siquiera imaginarse que sus planes no saldrán como lo esperaba. ¿Podrá ser lo suficientemente insensible para completar su venganza o lo vencerá el amor? CONTINUACIÓN DE 30 DÍAS DE PLACER. Universo Alterno.
1. Cap 15: Verdades ocultas

¡He regresado y con **nuevo** capitulo! Han esperado por tanto tiempo que se merecen el final de esta historia más que pronto. A quienes han leído la historia, este capitulo es la continuación. Por políticas de la pagina, no puedo transferir los capítulos anteriores. Quienes aún no la han leído dejaré el link al final de este comentario y también para quienes desean refrescar un poco su memoria. Les agradezco de corazón tanta espera. Les devolveré todo con creces. **Besos :)**

 **30 días de placer:** Capítulos de 1 al 14 s/8920727/1/30-d%C3%ADas-de-placer

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:** Verdades ocultas.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a responderme?- suplicó Vegeta.

-Vegeta yo...-titubeó Bulma nerviosa.

-Amor ¿Por qué desapareciste así?- exclamó Aixa apareciendo ante la pareja.

Bulma miró a Vegeta con cara de incertidumbre. ¿Amor? ¿de verdad? ¿Con que derecho aparecía haciendo planteos absurdos cuando él ya tenía pareja?. Observó como Aixa Jones se abrazaba a Vegeta, su amor, el padre de su hijo sin pudor alguno. Ella era quien estaba de más en esa situación.

-¿Porque estás aquí solo?- preguntó Aixa ignorando a Bulma. Vegeta no sabía como despegarse de esa mujer. Realmente agotaba su paciencia. ¡Pobre Bulma! Estaba incómoda y avergonzada.

-Yo me voy.- dijo la peliazul con un deje de resentimiento. Le dio a Vegeta una mirada que atravesó su corazón. La había lastimado... otra vez. Observó a Bulma alejarse rápidamente. Le dio un leve empujón a Aixa y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que demonios intentas Aixa? ¿Amor? Yo no soy tu amor. Creí haberte dejado en claro que no hay un nosotros.-recriminó Vegeta enfadado.

-¿Que demonios estás intentando tú Vegeta? ¿De verdad eres tan patético de correr atrás de una mocosa ramera que carga con el hijo de otro?- contesto Aixa con rabia.

-Ese no es tu maldito problema ¿entiendes?-la sujeto del brazo.- Deja ya de meterte en mi vida. Si te permití ese estúpido acercamiento fue para no verte humillada ante Bulma.

-El único humillado en esta situación eres tú Vegeta.-contestó soltándose de su agarre para luego marcharse ofendida.

Vegeta se sentó nuevamente en la banca. Estaba jodido. Jodidamente enfadado con Bulma, jodidamente enfadado con su embarazo. Jodidamente enamorado de ella. Suspiro fuertemente.

...

¡Estúpido Vegeta! ¿porqué siempre hacía lo mismo? Y ella que tanto lo amaba. Estaba sumamente enfadada con él. Bulma Brief siempre entrometida en su vida. Siempre arruinándola. Se sentó bruscamente en su lugar en la mesa. ¿Porqué su hombre estaba tan enamorado de esa mocosa? Era injustificable. Según sus cálculos, Bulma ya habría superado las treinta semanas de embarazo. Él tanto ha sufrido por ella y a la niñata no le costo nada saltar a la cama de otro días después de su ruptura incluso parecía... ¡Un momento! Aixa abrió sus ojos como platos y se agarro la cabeza con amabas manos.

-¡Oh Dios!-exclamó sorprendida.- Vegeta dime que no has sido lo suficientemente idiota para embarazar a esa perra.

...

Aixa Jones. ¡Maldita perra! siempre estaba queriendo humillarla ante cualquier situación. ¿Cómo era posible que Vegeta estuviera con una mujer así? Pues que excelente había sido su decisión de no exponer a Trunks. Al menos mientras Vegeta comparta lecho con esa insulsa mujer, ella no quería que se involucrara con su hijo. Tantos meses oculta de la sociedad, tanto tiempo sin ver a nadie únicamente para evitar ese inevitable cruce. Vegeta. Él había acelerado su corazón justo como antes, él había elevado su pulso al máximo justo como antes. Bah, no tan como antes... ahora era mucho peor. Había extrañado todo de él. Su mal humor, sus ojos negros y sus labios... ¡wow!. Acaricio su labios y esbozo una sonrisa. ¡Cuanto había extrañado besarlo! ¿Cómo era posible que después de que la hubiera humillado de tal forma hacia nueve meses atrás ella siguiera aún más enamorada de él? Suspiró levemente. Debía volver a la fiesta. Llevaba desaparecida alrededor de una hora y Stanley, y sus padres, debían estar buscandola como locos. Se miró en el gran espejo del baño. Se sentía hermosa. Sin duda alguna su hijo la hacía sentir así.

-Vamos pequeño. Tú y yo daremos explicaciones.-comentó Bulma divertida a su vientre.

Salió al gran jardín y se dirigió a la pasarela. El desfile había dado inicio sin ella. Perfecto, quizás solo deba darle explicaciones a Stanley. Realmente esperaba que no estuviera decepcionado de ella. Stanley estaba en la parte trasera del escenario dando un reportaje a los periodistas. La vio acercarse y le sonrió. Suspiró con alivio y devolvió la sonrisa. Él no estaba enojado con ella.

-Mi querida Bulmita, ven, muestra tu belleza a las cámaras.- invitó Stanley feliz.

La peliazul carcajeó y se acercó al señor Ginehouse. Posaron juntos para algunas fotos y luego fotografiaron a Bulma. En cuestión de segundos, el bombardeo de preguntas comenzó. Todos los periodistas cuestionaron a Bulma. _""¿Porqué te retiraste así del escenario? ¿Cómo es que escondiste tu embarazo tanto tiempo?" "¿Quien es el padre?" "¿Niña o Niño?" "¿El padre te ha abandonado?" "¿Cómo se han tomado tus padres este repentino embarazo siento tú tan joven?"_. La joven científica sudaba a más no poder. Sintió la mano de Stanley sujetar la suya fuertemente.

-Tranquilos muchachos, recuerden que Bulma no es de hablar mucho. No presionen y déjenla hablar. Ella dirá lo que tenga ganas de decir ¿esta bien?-comentó Stanley a los periodistas.

-No hay mucho para decir ¿sí?-inició Bulma- Jamás estuve escondida. Soy científica e inhibida, no soy una estrella a la que persiguen. Llevo gestando 34 hermosas semanas de embarazo.-acarició dulcemente su barriga.- Me he retirado del escenario porque me descompuse, mi pequeño Trunks hace de mí un estrago pero es sano y fuerte y totalmente deseado. Estoy feliz con él al igual que toda mi familia. Es todo lo que tengo para decir. Y agradecerte a ti Stanley.-tomó las manos del millonario mientras le sonreía- eres incondicional para mi y para toda mi familia.

Con eso, Stanley abrazó fuertemente a Bulma y dio por finalizado el reportaje. Bulma observó como la seguridad acompañaba a los periodistas a la entrada. Ginehouse le sonrió y la invitó a tomar asiento en los sofá que estaban ubicados allí.

-Ahora sí, a mi me dirás la verdad ¿no?-preguntó Stanley.

-¿Eh?.-Bulma se sorprendió.-¿Que verdad?

-Bulma te conozco y también, aunque no lo creas, conozco a Vegeta. ¿Que ha sucedido entre ustedes para que ambos se paralizaran de tal forma al verse?

Bulma enrojeció. ¿Como era posible que la situación fuera tan evidente? Quería llorar.

-Si no quieres charlar conmigo, entenderé ¿sabes?-prosiguió Ginehouse.

-No Stanley, no es eso solo que es algo que no he hablado con tantas personas y el venir aquí y exponerme ante esta situación se me hace difícil porque no sé como explicar...-

-Solo háblame de Vegeta.-insistió Stanley.

-Solo voy a decir que tuve una fugaz pero intensa relación amorosa con Vegeta Ouji. Fue días después de su llegada a la Capital, trabajamos juntos y simplemente surgió.-comentó la peliazul.

-Hay una historia de amor inconclusa entonces. Digo, todos los presentes en su sano juicio nos dimos cuenta de la química instantánea que broto ni bien los presente. A ti se te ve enamorada Bulma- dijo Stanley.

-Vegeta es una persona difícil y yo.. Yo ya no soy la de antes.-

-¿No eres la de antes? Bulma, tú hijo no tiene porque ser un impedimento entre tú y Vegeta Bulma. Es más conociéndolo...-

-Stanley Vegeta es el padre de mi hijo.-soltó sin más la peliazul.

Y esa fue la conversación que Vegeta escuchó.

* * *

 **N/A** _¡_ Wow! ¿Cómo se tomara Vegeta el enterarse que Bulma le oculto a su propio hijo? Estoy dejandolos con mucha intriga. Prometo volver muy muy pronto con un nuevo cápitulo. Dejen review y comenten lo que les parece. Besos :)


	2. Cap 16: Charlas profundas

¡Que problema con los comentarios! Me ha costado muchísimo poder verlos pero después de tanta lucha ya los he visto y les agradezco por ello. Dirán ustedes que estoy loca por escribirme sola pero la metida de mi hermana me ha dejado un comentario con mi cuenta. Igualmente no la culpo, me ha rogado que termine esta historia por años. Los quiero, los quiero.. Le daré el final que se merecen. ¡Ahora sí! ¡A leer!

 **30 Días de placer:** Capítulos 1 al 14 s/8920727/1/30-d%C3%ADas-de-placer

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** Charlas profundas.

¡Que agitada había sido esa noche! Después de tantas emociones juntas era bueno estar en casa, ya con su pijama rosa a tirantes y recostada en su amplia cama. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Stanley. El pobre hombre había quedado perplejo ante su verdad. De más está decir que tuvo que contarle detalle por detalle de su relación con Vegeta (obviando ESOS detalles) y explicarle como es que llegaron hasta ese punto. Se enfado mucho con ella por estarle ocultando algo así pero al fin de cuentas logró entenderla y prometió visitarla pronto. Cuando volvió a su mesa para reencontrarse con su familia, su padre ya se había retirado de la fiesta y tuvo que aguantar el sin fin de preguntas de Yamcha y su madre de regreso a casa. Definitivamente, la noche había sido agitada. Un leve golpe en su puerta la hizo perder la distracción. Allí estaba su madre.

-Bulma, amor ¿estás mejor?-preguntó risueña su madre. Esa mujer era tan despistada pero era igual que cualquier otra madre, leal y preocupada. A pesar de haber dicho que estaba excelente y demostrar que su reencuentro con Vegeta no le había afecto, su madre era su madre y como ella nadie la conocía.

-No sé si mejor sea la respuesta pero podríamos decir que bien.-contestó sonriente la peliazul.

-Mi muñeca ¿que sucedió con Vegeta?-interrogó directamente su madre.

-Pues me siguió y me interrogó como nunca antes. Tuve muchas ganas de ser directa con él pero, mamá, Vegeta está en pareja con Aixa Jones.

-¿Aixa Jones? ¿Cómo es que mantiene una relación con una mujer tan... mala?-preguntó enfadada la Sra. Brief.

-No lo sé, no es que me interese tampoco-mintió- pero no quiero que Vegeta sepa de Trunks si está con ella. Es malintencionada y cruel conmigo. No voy a arriesgarme.

-Amor eso es muy secundario ¿sí? Falta un mes aún para que el pequeño este entre nosotros-inició la mujer mientras acariciaba el vientre de su hija- Quizás, aún estás a tiempo de remediar y cambiar toda esta historia.

-Mamá no hay nada que cambiar o remediar. Entre Vegeta y yo jamás habrá algo otra vez ¿entiendes?- dijo tranquilamente la joven mientras se sentaba en la cama- Nosotros no podremos tener un tonto final de película porque él no me amó nunca y, sinceramente, yo tampoco lo amo ya.

-¿Estás segura cariño?-interrogó nuevamente la rubia mujer.

-A ver mamá, mi historia con Vegeta no es más que eso... historia. Desde el primer momento él me aclaro como eran las cosas y se encargó de recalcarselo a papá la vez que fue a buscarme. Me humilló y ninguneó como nunca antes alguien lo hizo. Lo único que me mantiene unida a Vegeta, es este bebé-acarició su barriga- y a duras penas porque te aseguro que le diré la verdad y correrá como niña- dijo Bulma con un deje de tristeza.

-Bulma-inició Bunny acariciando el rostro de su hija- conozco a Vegeta desde hace años y estoy completamente segura que no correrá. Supongamos que tienes razón, no hay amor entre ustedes, pero Vegeta amará a este niño incluso me atrevo a decir que te amará a ti.-terminó dulcemente la mujer sorprendiendo a Bulma.

-Mamá no hubo, ni hay, ni habrá amor entre nosotros-retrucó la joven.- Además, no quiero molestar a papá ¿si? Él ha hecho un esfuerzo muy grande por aceptar este bebé. Unirme a Vegeta no hará más que hacerlo sentirse decepcionado. No quiero más problemas ni dolor -dijo desesperada mientras se paraba- Trunks es una flamante bendición y juntos, solo nosotros dos, seremos felices. No necesito una pareja y Trunks no necesita un papá.

-¿Escuchas lo que dices Bulma? Es lo más egoísta que he escuchado alguna vez- Bunny comenzaba a enfadarse- ¿Realmente crees que el llevar un niño en tu vientre por nueve meses te da el derecho de imponer decisiones sobre él y ,aún más, sobre Vegeta? Bulma tienes veinte años y estás por ser madre, es hora que dejes a un lado tu orgullo de niña enojada y priorices las necesidades de tu hijo.-recriminó enfadada parándose también.

-Priorizo las necesidades de Trunks incluso más que las mías mamá. ¿Acaso vez que le falte algo? ¡No! porque todo lo que tiene lo he conseguido yo sola, trabajando hasta desfallecer.-contestó Bulma entre lágrimas.

-Eso es obra de tu padre.-la señaló Bunny- porque yo no recuerdo haberte inculcado que lo material es prioridad Bulma. ¿Acaso como crees que se tomará Trunks el saber que tú se lo niegas a Vegeta?

-Mamá ya no más ¿si?-rogó Bulma llorando.

-No quiero lastimarte pero es mi deber como madre el hacerte entender que tus decisiones tan precipitadas son tomadas desde el egoísmo y que ni Vegeta, ni Trunks, cuando sea consciente, abalarán esta decisión tan errónea que tomaste.- dijo Bunny dolida mientras salía de la habitación.

Bulma se recostó en su cama y lloró. Por primera vez durante su embarazo, lloró por Vegeta y por todo lo que su ser implicaba. ¿Desde cuando su madre tenía tanta empatia por Vegeta? ¡Él no merecía compartir nada con ella! Pasó casi un año y a ella aún le retumbaban esas palabras tan dolorosas con las que Vegeta la había descrito el día que su padre la fue a buscar.

" _¿Crees que desaprovecharía la oportunidad de un sexo fácil como el que tu hija me dio?"_

 _"Bastaron solo dos palabras cursis para que tu hijita querida saltara a mi cama sin objeción"_

 _"Estuve dos meses fornicandola sin descanso y creo que ya es hora que cambie de ramera"_

Un llanto desconsolado se apoderó de ella. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿porqué tenía que aparecer en su vida tan abruptamente? Lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser pero aún así, aún no queriendo verlo, tenía que ser responsable y comunicarle sobre Trunks. Quizás como hombre dejaba mucho que desear pero como padre, quizás, era mejor. Limpió sus lágrimas y se propuso dormir. Mañana tenía que terminar unas fichas de un proyecto.

...

Se levantó radiante. Miro por la ventana el cielo despejado y el sol brillando. Se puso algo cómodo y bajo para desayunar. ¿Y si en vez de trabajar organizaba un picnic en el parque con Yam? Sonrió. Primero desayunaría y luego le llamaría para organizar. De camino a la cocina, sonó el timbre. Parecía no haber nadie en la casa. Se acercó a abrir la puerta. Nadie nunca va a poder explicar la sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio a Vegeta Ouji parado en su puerta y con cara de MUY pocos amigos. ¿Se perdía por meses y ahora lo veía a diario?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta?-preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Y bien?-comenzó él enfadado- ¿Cuándo demonios pensabas contarme que cargas con _**MI**_ hijo?

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Santa mierda! Ya sabía la verdad..

* * *

 **N/A** _¡Hola! Aquí actualizando para ustedes de nuevo. Sé que es un capítulo corto y el próximo lo será también pero es para ir agilizando ¿si?. Pues, Vegeta ha ido a enfrentar a Bulma ¿como será este ENFADADO encuentro? Lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar aún para ello Pues el siguiente capítulo será una charla intensa entre Vegeta y Myrna. Los abrazo fuerte fuerte. Pronto estaré actualizando. Besos :)_


	3. Cap 17: Charlas profundas II

**30 Días de placer:** Capítulos 1 al 14 s/8920727/1/30-d%C3%ADas-de-placer

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** Charlas profundas II

Aún le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos. Se marchó de la fiesta de Stanley sin saludar a nadie, sin avisarle a Myrna, ni Frank que se iba. Simplemente salió de ahí porque estaba aturdido, sorprendido y shockeado. ¿Como era posible pasar por desapercibido semejante verdad? Manejaba el auto demasiado furioso. ¡Maldita mocosa!

" _Vegeta es el padre de mi hijo_ "

" ** _MI_** _hijo_ " ¡SU hijo!

¡Iba a ser padre! Y Bulma se lo ocultó por ocho meses. ¿Como podía hacerle algo así a él? ¿Que pensaba? ¿Que iba a desaparecer y dejarla con toda la responsabilidad? A decir verdad, había sido un idiota los dos meses que Bulma estuvo viviendo con él pues, estaba tan absorto en su mujer que había olvidado la protección. Detuvo el auto abruptamente. ¿Su mujer? A pesar de todo ¿aún la consideraba su mujer? Furia otra vez. Era imposible negar que amaba a Bulma. Había hecho todo mal. Se supone que el viajo de Estados Unidos para destruir la Corporación Capsula y hundir profundamente a Brief pero, como el gran idiota que era, hizo todo lo contrario. ¿Como podría él siquiera hundir a Hans si era el padre de Bulma? y aunque la peliazul se haya comportado como una real perra, él no podría hacerle daño nunca. Luego de guardar el auto, se dirigió al living de su casa, destapo un whisky y lo bebió bruscamente. Estaba sorprendido, sin saber que hacer. Cuando vivía en Estados Unidos, su vida era la de cualquier joven soltero. Tres o cuatro veces por semana tenia sexo con alguna mujer. La misma rutina siempre. Salir a comer, beber algo en algún bar y revolcarse hasta el amanecer, cuando sus obligaciones comenzaban. Y al llegar aquí, a la Capital ¡Dios! su vida dio un vuelco. Se la pasó diez años planeando arruinar a Hans por su familia que se olvido de contactarse, de preocuparse por ellos. Llegar aquí y enterarse que ese maldito robo masivo le había quitado la vida a sus padres fue desgarrador. No pudo recuperar nada. Lo único que le quedaba era conseguir de nuevo sus viejos proyectos, levantar la empresa y revindicar el honor de su familia. Su objetivo: su arruinador, Hans Brief. Todo estaba perfectamente planificado y Bulma se apareció. Bulma lo sedujo. Rió fuertemente en la oscuridad del living mientras continuaba degustando el whisky. ¿Bulma seducirlo? Ella era una hermosa e inocente muñeca de porcelana a la que enamoró y arruinó, iniciándola en el sexo, humillándola y encima, la embarazó. Levantó la vista cuando sintió la puerta de su casa abrirse. Ahí estaba otra vez esa bruja. Aixa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Vegeta indiferente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su whisky.

-Hoy se me ocurrió que podría dormir contigo.-dijo dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Aixa ¿porqué insistes con esto? ¿no ves que no te amo?-dijo el joven azabache mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo sé.-suspiró tristemente- pero quiero intentarlo, quiero que me dejes quererte. Bulma... ¿esto es por ella?

-Yo dije que no quería hablar de Bulma contigo-empezó tranquilamente Vegeta-pero lo que si puedo decirte es que no forzaré por ti algo que no siento. Te estimo, te respeto Aixa pero no te amo.

-¿Y si intento cambiar eso?-preguntó seductoramente mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Besó sus labios con fervor mientras acariciaba sus músculos. Vegeta acepto el beso a regañadientes y la sujetó con fuerza. Aixa hizo un viaje de sus labios al cuello mientras escuchaba los suaves suspiros del joven. La muchacha estaba feliz con su logro. Vegeta estaba rindiéndose ante ella. Volvió a devorar su cuello mientras su mano viajaba entre ellos para encontrarse con la erección de Vegeta.

-Oh Bulma.-gimió fuertemente cuando la mano de Aixa se adentró en su pantalón.

-¿Bulma?-Aixa detuvo todo abruptamente.-¿Enserio? ¿Me llamarás Bulma por siempre?-lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro mientras se levantaba-¿Hasta cuando seguiremos con esto Vegeta? ¿Eh? ¡Vete al infierno!

Y la vio marcharse.

Suspiro. Aixa no era mala mujer, al contrario, era todo lo que él buscaba en una chica. Era femenina, fina y muy elegante. Toda una dama. Aixa era la modelo más importante de la Capital, claro, después de Bulma. La competencia furtiva entre Aixa y Bulma se recreaba en el entorno del modelaje. Aixa, con sus veintisiete años, no lograba aceptar que Bulma, a sus casi veinte, fuera digna competencia de ella y por supuesto su odio se agrando al enterarse de su pasada relación. ¡Pobre Aixa! ella lo había intentado todo con él pero... no la amaba. Suspiro nuevamente y sonrió. Estaba por ser padre ¿que más daba el mundo?

-¿Vegeta? ¿Qué pasó allá?- preguntó Myrna sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

-Myrna yo...-

La mujer se sentó junto a él.

-Cuéntame. Bulma estaba allí y ... embarazada-dijo decepcionada la mujer mientras que se sentaba junto a él y le tomaba la mano.

-Corrí tras Bulma y la besé..-dijo tranquilo y dio otro sorbo a la botella.

-¿La besaste?-exclamó sorprendida-¿Aún la quieres? ¿Con el hijo de otro Vegeta?

-Si Myrna.. la besé porque... no lo sé. La extrañé mucho. Han sido siete meses de mierda y si, la quiero pero no estaría con ella. Se ha comportado como perra estos meses Myrna.-sentenció enfadado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo furiosa Myrna- Aclamó amarte todo este tiempo y aún así... se embarazó de otro.

-Pues yo no lo veo como que "se embarazó"-dijo acentuando las últimas palabras- Myrna mi enojo con Bulma pasa por el lado de su hijo.

-Vegeta te entiendo... es el hijo de otro-justificó la empleada.

-Pues no.. Mi enojo pasa porque es MI hijo. Ella me lo ha ocultado todo este tiempo.-

-¿Qué?-exclamó sorprendida Myrna. Sin poder mirarlo.

-Ambos nos... embarazamos y ella... ella solo se fue, embarazada, de aquí sin siquiera comentármelo.

-¡Vegeta!- los ojos de Myrna se llenaron de lágrimas- estás por ser padre ¿como te enteraste?

-Ni yo lo creo aún...-dijo sonriente- Escuche cuando Bulma se lo comentaba a Ginehouse. Yo... estoy shockeado pero tengo toda la intención de estar presente, de tenerlo solo conmigo.

-¿Tenerlo solo contigo? ¿qué harás con Bulma?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Myrna el daño que le hice a Bulma es incomparable y no equitativo al que ella intenta hacerme ¿entiendes? No tiene un punto donde se iguale. No estaba planeado, es verdad, y se ha comportado como una gran mujer ante esta situación pero yo no se lo pedí, yo no la obligue a irse. Ella intenta borrarme de la vida del mocoso y no lo va a lograr. El hijo es mío también. Quiero la tenencia-dijo tajante mientras terminaba de degustar el whisky.

-Vegeta eres un hombre grande-comenzó Myrna con calma- sé que puedes manejar esto de otra manera y lograr grandes resultados aún incluso si no deseas compartir tu vida con Bulma.

-Jugaré el juego que ella está jugando- dijo tranquilo mientras se levantaba del suelo- le demostraré que se siente que te alejen de un hijo.

Myrna se levantó también y sostuvo las manos de Vegeta con demanda. No quería malos momentos.

-Aún no ha nacido. No exageres por favor. Maneja esto con madurez te ruego.

-Deja de preocuparte ¿si?- Vegeta besó el cabello de la señora- Ve a dormir. Frank estará esperándote.

-No dejo de imaginar. ¡Un niño entre nosotros! ¡por fin!-comentó mientras se retiraba.

Vegeta rió suavemente y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. Su teléfono sonaba. Lo tomó. 17 llamadas perdidas de Aixa. Tiene que ponerla en su lugar de una vez. La llamó.

- _¡Vegeta!_ -dijo tristemente. Se notaba su llanto.

-Aixa ya deja de molestar. No quiero estar contigo-dijo Vegeta enfadado.

- _Pero te amo_ -rogó ella.

-Yo no Aixa- él acarició su sien cansado.

- _Podemos hacer algo con eso. Lo prometo. Tenemos que casarnos, formar un hogar juntos. Hijos..._ -

-Aixa yo ya tengo un hijo, lo comparto con Bulma Brief. Ya desiste por favor- dijo tranquilamente para luego cortarle.

No le agradaba la idea de tener que lastimarla. Él quería centrarse en sus proyectos, el trabajo y su pequeña familia. Bah, en su bebé. Su mocoso. Él sería su familia. Se recostó en la cama y allí dejo que el sueño lo venciera. Había sido un día agotador.

...

Llegó a la Corporación Capsula en, aproximadamente, cuarenta minutos. Por su mente se pasaban la cantidad de cosas que quería reclamarle a Bulma. No se doblegaría ante ella, no había hecho en los meses anteriores, no lo haría ahora y menos si esta luchando por el mocoso de ambos. Tocó el timbre de la gran entrada. Y allí estaba ella, toda hermosa e inocente con solo mirarlo. Su cara de enfado fue instantánea.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta?-preguntó la peliazul de mala gana.

-¿Y bien?-comenzó él enfadado.- ¿Cuando demonios pensabas contarme que cargas con _**MI**_ hijo?

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos. Él sonrió victorioso. Una flamante pelea se aproximaba.

* * *

 **N/A** _¡Hola! Aquí actualizando para ustedes de nuevo. Sé que es un capítulo corto y el próximo lo será también pero es para ir agilizando ¿si?. Pues, Vegeta ha ido a enfrentar a Bulma ¿como será este ENFADADO encuentro? Lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar aún para ello Pues el siguiente capítulo será una charla intensa entre Vegeta y Myrna. Los abrazo fuerte fuerte. Pronto estaré actualizando. Besos :)_


	4. Cap 18: ¡No hay acuerdo!

**30 Días de placer:** Capítulos 1 al 14 s/8920727/1/30-d%C3%ADas-de-placer

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:** ¡No hay acuerdo!

-Vegeta escucha...- titubeó Bulma con cierto deje de miedo. Pues ¿que podría decir? Vegeta de alguna forma se había enterado de todo. Estaba en su derecho de enojarse como el infierno.

-No Bulma, no escucho una mierda tus excusas patéticas de mujer despechada. Quiero la verdad ¿entiendes?- respondió Vegeta furioso.

-Mira Vegeta- Bulma tocó el pecho del joven con el dedo índice- tienes todo el derecho de venir a reclamar ¿si? Y te explicaré todo lo que gustes siempre y cuando entres como un ser humano normal, apoyes tu trasero en mi sofá y charlemos como dos adultos ¿entiendes? De lo contrario, márchate.

Vegeta miró a Bulma de arriba abajo y se adentro en la mansión. Al parecer debía estar sola. Brief jamás hubiera permitido el ingreso a su hogar tan fácilmente. La mujer caminaba delante de él dirigiéndolo ,seguramente, al living. Observaba a Bulma encandilado. Desde esa perspectiva no se detonaba que Bulma estuviera embarazada. Era realmente muy bella. ¿Como puede siquiera lucir así estando embarazada? Realmente, reconocía que la quería. Con locura pero ahora, en este momento, estaba cabreado como la mierda. Bulma señalo el gran sillón forrado de cuero haciéndole la invitación a sentarse. Tomo asiento tranquilo y la observó. Se sentó a la par y le pidió a la empleada dos té.

-A ver Vegeta-acarició su sien desbordada- no sé por donde comenzar...

-Comienza por el principio. Cuando decidiste dejarme.-interrumpió recibiendo el té.

-¿Eh?- Bulma lo observó furiosa- ¿Yo decidí dejarte? ¡Hablaste mierda de mi Vegeta! Dime ¿cómo pretendías que me quedara?-recriminó enfadada.

-Supongo que en los dos meses que viviste conmigo fue muy obvio que logramos cierta... conexión ¿no?-Vegeta tomó un sorbo de su té- Creí que jamás te comerías toda esa historieta que le brinde a tu padre.

-Supusiste mal Vegeta. A ninguna mujer le gusta escuchar las cosas horribles que te oí decir.- respondió Bulma con cierto deje de tristeza.

-Bulma estaba seguro que me conocías aunque sea un poco.- dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa del living y se acercó apenas unos centímetros más.- Yo no me doblego ante nadie. Menos ante Brief.

-¿Co-conocerte?-titubeó nerviosa ante su cercanía.- Vegeta solo te conocí por dos meses.

-Pues yo al menos sabía que te gustaba beber un café amargo cada mañana aunque te despertaras al medio día- Vegeta la miraba con intensidad- Sabia que te gustaba bañarte en la madrugada y dormir en mi cama cuando debía trabajar por la noche. Te gustaba leer libros de historia de los países de Europa y caminar descalza por el jardín. Tus cosquillas en la nuca y la sensibilidad dental al hacer un ruido anormal... Podría seguir

Bulma lo observó con lagrimas en los ojos. Se acercó un poco más..

-Sabes casi todo de mi...-dijo emocionada.

-Y te fuiste.-retrucó Vegeta alejándose- Dijiste que me amabas.

-Continuo haciéndolo Vegeta- dijo ella mientras volvía a acercarse.

-Bulma yo ya no quiero esto- mintió mientras los señalaba a ambos- Me negaste al mocoso por siete meses. Me lo negaste anoche en lo de Ginehouse. Escucharte de casualidad ha sido lo mejor que me paso en estos miserables meses. Solo vengo a escuchar tu explicación sobre el hijo que intentaste negarme.-reclamó dolido el azabache.

La peliazul lo observó con un deje de tristeza. Por supuesto que él iba a estar odiándola. Ella le negó a su hijo, suponiendo que no lo aceptaría. Se adelantó a los hechos.

-Entiendo Vegeta-suspiro decepcionada- El día que elegí irme de tu casa fue cuando me entere que estaba embarazada- comenzó su relato la peliazul- Estaba tan absorta en... ti que no me había percatado de la ausencia de mi regla. Hice un conteo y pues... la posibilidad estaba. Digo, no nos cuidamos nunca y yo no tomo anticonceptivos. El dejarte me rompió el corazón pero Trunks-acarició dulcemente su vientre- hizo que todo fuera más llevadero para mi...

-¿Trunks?-preguntó Vegeta.

-Me ha gustado ese nombre toda la vida. ¿Te gusta a ti?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Si-respondió tajante- continua

-Trunks no fue bien recibido por mi familia al principio y menos... viniendo de ti pero con el tiempo las cosas se fueron aligerando y papá lo fue amando tanto como yo. Mamá igual y bueno, también Yamcha.

-¿El joven que te acompañaba anoche?-preguntó Vegeta fríamente.

-Yamcha es un amigo de la familia. Bah, sus padres y mis padres son amigos y bueno... terminamos siendolo nosotros. Somos muy compañeros y ha sido un pilar fundamental en estos meses. Me acompaño anoche para no exponerme tanto...

-¿Fingiendo ser padre de mi hijo era la forma de no exponerte?-interrumpió enfadado.- De todas formas ¿que te hizo querer ocultarme al niño?

-Vegeta estábamos mal. Me fui cabreada de tu casa y no iba a volver a mendigar que te quedaras conmigo y con el bebé. Además, te pusiste en pareja y con Aixa Jones. Me odia. Solo protegía a Trunks- dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a él otra vez.

-¿Mendigar?-Vegeta se levantó del sofá sobresaltado- ¡Bulma no sabes una mierda de mi! Supusiste todo este tiempo que no querría saber de él. Aixa no tiene nada que ver con toda esta farsa que inventaste. Soy capaz de proteger a mi hijo tanto como tú y aún así cometiste el error de negarlo. Tengo mi puto derecho como padre.

-Lo sé pero tenía...- Bulma lloraba.

-¿TENÍAS MIEDO?-grito Vegeta- ¿MIEDO DE MI? ¡ERES UNA PUTA EGOÍSTA BULMA! TE DÍ TODO DE MÍ DURANTE DOS MESES. TE CUIDÉ, TE RESPETE, TE ACOBIJE EN MI HOGAR ¡TE DI MI PUTO AMOR Y TE IMPORTO UNA MIERDA!

Estaba colérico. Bulma no tenía derecho a reclamar y victimizarse cuando él no tuvo la culpa de nada. Volvió a la realidad cuando la oyó sollozar. No tenía ganas de perdonarla y verla así no le causaba pena. Su sorpresa llegó cuando volteó y vio a Brief mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Y mucho menos se espero que el viejo intentara golpearlo.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ MOLESTANDO A BULMA? ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-grito enfadado Hans. Bulma corrió hacia ambos y se colocó entre medio. Quería evitar una pelea.

-Por favor papá solo estamos intentando ver que hacer con Trunks- lo calmó ella.

-Este hombre es un completo desquiciado, un traidor. No merece al bebé.-reclamó Hans.

-¿Yo? ¿un traidor?- Vegeta exclamó enfadado- Bah, esto es el colmo. Cuéntale a tu hija como es que arruinaste a mi familia, como fue que me culpaste y te quedaste con mi dinero.- comentó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Bulma lucharé por la tutela de Trunks. Prepara tu mejor abogado.

Ella lo vio marcharse mientras lloraba amargamente. Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles. Primero interceptaría a su padre. Lo miró enfadada.

-Sienta tu trasero en el sofá. Tú y yo debemos hablar Brief- dijo la peliazul furiosa

* * *

 **N/A** _¡Disculpen la tardanza! Volví con una nueva actualización. Comenten que les parece por favor. ¿Que sucederá entre Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Brief dirá la verdad? Saludos :)_


End file.
